Circumstantial Surprises
by Polyethanase
Summary: Suffering from what seems like terminal boredom, Twisted Fate takes a walk in the street and finds himself doing and thinking things that he never has before. (Rubbish summary, I know, but whatever)
1. Chapter 1

This was originally going to be a slash fic, but I changed my mind. If you would like me to post a second one as a slash fic, just leave a response for me. I'll add a second one even if only one person wants it. I actually didn't plan on posting this anywhere but then I just like, "Well, whatever. It can't hurt me too horribly." And then it happened. So yeah. Enjoy (hopefully)!

* * *

Twisted Fate twirled a card around his fingers, its appearance changing each flip. The Cardmaster was bored, a feeling he didn't particularly enjoy. He leaned against wall in an alley waiting for something, **anything**, to happen. He didn't really care what it was, just something to ease his dreadful feeling of boredom. Letting out a sigh, he tipped his hat up slightly to look at the time displayed on a nearby clocktower. It was barely half-past 10PM. _Heh. This is gonna be a long night_. Deciding sitting around isn't going to help his predicament, he shoved himself from the wall with a sigh and walked out from the alley to main street. When he arrived there, he saw quite a few things at the corner he did not expect to see: A) Sona Buvelle, B) Sona Buvelle without her etwahl, and C) Sona Buvelle on the ground naked, surrounded by a group of unsavoury street rats. Twisted Fate called out to the group of men, "Now boys.. That's no way to treat a lady. Didn't your mothers teach you that?" In one swift motion, Fate threw a red card at one of the men. On impact, it exploded and red tendrils struck out and wrapped around their limbs. The men tried to run, albeit not much faster than an old granny. Fate took one by the scruff of the neck and punched him square in the nose. _So rude.._ Finally, the card's effect faded off and the men scrambled away from the two of them. "Can ya stand, missy?", the Cardmaster asked, extending a hand to the beaten figure on the ground. Sona shook her head and pointed to her leg. Fate crouched down and tenderly inspected the leg in question, forcing his eyes not to wander. _Those assholes broke her leg and tried worse.I oughta kill 'em.. _"I'll carry you then. But first, let's get ya something to cover up with. Here", Fate said, covering her the best he could with his coat, blood soaking into it immediately. Sona blushed and propped her self up on elbows. "Here we are" Twisted Fate picked up a blushing Sona into his arms. Sona buried her head into the crook of his neck and he felt hot tears on his skin. Looking down slightly he asked, "Is your etwahl here?" Still crying, Sona pointed a ways away in a back street at the dirtied etwahl against a far wall. After readjusting Sona in his arms, he walked over to it and knelt next to it. Sona snatched up the elegant instrument and hugged it tightly, tears flowing even more. Fate cooed at Sona with a series of shushes and comforts before asking carefully "So where were ya headed before, uh, this?" Sona made some hand signals, probably a form of sign language, that looked like a house. "Home?" the Cardmaster confirmed. Sona nodded, her tears beginning to lessen. She started looking for something on me and moved her hand as if she were scribbling. "Pen?" Right again. Twisted Fate pulled a pen and a notepad from his back pocket and handed them to her. She wrote down her address, then returned the pen and notepad to him. Fate put them away and remarked, "Ya know, this usually isn't the way I get a lady's home address" Sona managed a small smile and shrugged her shoulders as if she were laughing. Readjusting her once more, Twisted Fate set out for her house. _That's not even that far away. Were the mutts following her?_

After a short while they arrived at her house. "Is it locked?" Fate asked the mute and she nodded solemnly. "Can I put you down for a minute?" She nodded once more. Carefully, Fate set her down and propped her against her front door. Unlike during his matches in the Institute, he could use his teleportation freely as long as it wasn't for anything ill-advised. Or he didn't get caught, of course. Pulling a card from his vest pocket, he held between two of his hands. He focused on the other side of Sona's door, and soon found himself there. "I'm about to open the door", Fate called. He gave the injured maven a couple seconds to move out of the way, then unlocked and opened the door. Picking her up once more, he carried her inside the house over to a nearby couch and removed his coat from her with a short apology. He jogged up some stairs and found the washroom. He found a pair of scissors, bandages, a washcloth, and medical tape and gathered them in his arms, heading downstairs set everything but the washcloth carefully on Sona's pale abdomen, avoiding a gash. He walked quickly over to a sink and wet the cloth, returning to the maven's side even quicker. "This will be really cold" the Cardmaster warned. Sona winced each time Twisted Fate padded at a wound. _So much damage. Were they trying to kill her or what?_ After her wounds were mostly cleaned, Fate began to wrap her flesh wound, saving the resetting of her leg and fingers for last. After that task was completed, Fate sighed and asked, handing her the pen and notepad again, "Alright sweetcakes.. I'm not sure I know how to reset your broken bones. Anyone friendly around here I could call?" Sona thought about it and wrote down a number and the name it belonged to: Vayne, the Night Hunter. "Never seemed friendly to me, but I'll give it a shot." Fate replied, chuckling lightly. Scanning the room for a phone, his eyes found a landline phone on a kitchen counter. Picking it up, he dialed the number given to him and waited a few seconds until Vayne's sharp voice cut through the line. "What's the matter?" "Know how to reset a bone?" the Cardmaster asked. "Twisted Fate? Why are you using this number?" Vayne growled. "I have a certain Sona Buvelle here in need of medical attention. Care to help?" Fate replied. "On my way" Vayne muttered before the line cut. "Well missy, your knight in blackened armour is on her way" Twisted Fate called to the maven, smiling. She let out a sigh of relief. Twisted Fate paced the room, waiting for the 'knight in blackened armour' to arrive. _Is she even coming?_

After a long 20 minutes, the Night Hunter abruptly opened the door, shoved past Twisted Fate and went straight to Sona's side, asking if she was alright and who did this to her. _Miss Buvelle sure has a talent if she can even melt the Night Hunter's heart._ After Vayne's questions began to lack answers, she turned to Fate and asked, "What need to be reset?" Fate pointed to Sona's left leg, right ankle, and a few fingers. Vayne regaled Fate with instruction on where to hold and whatnot, and before long, all of her bones had been reset and Vayne had made makeshift braces with her crossbow bolts. Vayne's cell phone buzzed and she said suprisingly soft, "I have to leave. I'm sorry Sona. Cardmaster, leave as well. I don't trust you." _The Night Hunter __**apoligised**__? Sona must be a goddess._ "If you say so" Fate said, moving to leave, when suddenly the maven grasped his arm, shaking her head. "Want me to stay, little lady?" he asked. She nodded violently and pulled Fate towards her."Easy there" he said, laughing softly. "Maybe I should take you to your room so you're not on full display for me, eh?" Sona blushed furiously and made a fickle attempt to cover Cardmaster carefully put her in his arms and walked upstairs, nearly hitting her on the wall going around the corner to the hall. He scanned the hall for her room and eventually found it at the far end of said hall. Awkwardly opening the door, Twisted Fate walked into the plain, fairly organised bedroom and placed Sona's naked form under thin summer sheets that seemed to magnetically cling to her form, and Fate couldn't keep his eyes from lingering this time. His eyes trailed up her form, starting from her small feet to her ample chest. She had a small waist, yet was still very curveacous; rather rare considering all the women Twisted Fate had seen, excluding the overbearing Sarah Fortune of course. A tug on his shirt sleeve drew him from his thoughts and brought his gaze back to Sona's face. She smiled at Fate and brought her fingers to her lips, then pointing them out at him, sign language for thank you. "You're welcome, little lady. And besides, what kind of man would I be if I didn't save a damsel in distress, eh?" Fate replied, returning the smile. Sona did the smile-and-shrug laugh again and motioned a thank you again. She traced the letters D-O-N-T-L-E-A-V-E into her pillow, then patted the mattress beside her. "The man is supposed to ask the lady to bed, you know..?" Fate joked, laying down beside her. Sona gave him her beautiful smile again and closed her eyes, curling up closer to him.

_I could get used to this.._

* * *

If this was rubbish, I'm sorry, but I made this god knows how long ago, and I think that's a perfectly good excuse for this fic's atrociousness. If you (somehow) liked this, a kudo (kudos?) and/or response would be appreciated. This is also on Ao3 under the same penname. Have a lovely day/night! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys soo much for the feedback. It means a lot to me, considering how old and bad this fic is. I will be continuing this and rewriting a second fic as a slash fic, however this will (sadly) not happen for a while. I am actually currently working on some Diablo fics, and I may post those here and on AO3 as well. Once again, thank you and have a nice day/evening.


End file.
